cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Charter of United Sovereign Nations
The Charter of the United Sovereign Nations FORWARD WE, THE NATIONS OF THE UNITED SOVEREIGN NATIONS, do hereby draft this charter to provide a constant and secure alliance for the membership, quality and freely elected leadership, and a strong and growing member base. Article I. The Administrative Council Section 1. The Administrative Council The Administrative Council shall be vested with the executive power of this government within the United Sovereign Nations and shall hold a term of two months. The Administrative Council shall forever consist of three councilors, always equal in power, which will use a 2/3-majority vote process to settle alliance wide matters and manage the executive branch. Administrative Councilors shall be the forum administrators of the alliance forums and are charged with its operation and management. Section 2. Powers of the Administrative Council The Administrative Council holds the authority to: *a. Declare war, Reprisals, Terms, Ultimatums, peace and other declarations on another alliance or nation with a Unanimous vote from the Administrative Council. *b. Individual Council members may approve wars, reprisals, terms, ultimatums, peace and other declarations for alliance members other then themselves. *c. Draft legislation with foreign alliances with a 2/3-majority vote. *d. Draft and execute executive orders with a 2/3-majority. Section 3. Powers over the Ministries The Administrative Council holds the authority to: *a. Create and appoint ministry positions with a 2/3-majority vote. *b. Create and execute ministry executive orders or nullify them with a 2/3-majority vote. Section 4. Powers over the Legislator The Administrative Council holds the authority to: *a. Sign any proposition passed by the High Council into a statute with a 2/3-majority vote. If the proposition fails to achieve a 2/3-majority vote it will be vetoed. *b. Unanimously appoint temporary members to the High Council if there are any vacancies. Section 5. Disentitlement of an Administrative Council Member Administrative Councilors shall be dishonorably removed from office on impeachment, and by a vote of no confidence for treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors. Article II. The Ministries Section 1. The Ministries The Ministries shall inherit executive power from the Administrative Council within the United Sovereign Nations and shall hold a term of two months. Ministers and the Security General will head the major ministries and departments of this alliance. A minister or the Security General may appoint members to specific departments to share and delegate ministry power and to facilitate them with the operation of their ministries. These ministries are the: *a. Ministry of Defense, headed by the Security General, will oversee any and all military action. The Security General, and selected department members are responsible for approving nation to nation wars for the defense and protection of the Alliance and its members. The Security General is also responsible for the organization of the armed forces of the alliance into a single, cohesive unit, and advising the Administrative Council in times of war. *b. Ministry of Economics, headed by the Minister of Economics, is responsible for all tasks and events regarding economic matters in the alliance. The Ministry of Economics shall regulate alliance banks, oversee aid transactions, organize and run the alliance treasury, regulate economic alliance growth programs, and look out for the upkeep of member financial nations. *c. Ministry of Foreign Affairs, headed by the Minister of Foreign, Affairs is responsible for the public image of the alliance, and communication with foreign alliances. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs shall deal with the day-to-day issues of foreign alliances in relation to the United Sovereign Nations, filter and relay all important foreign affairs information to and from foreign alliances, and foreign propositions to and from the alliance government. *d. Ministry of Interior Affairs, headed by the Minister of Interior Affairs, is responsible for internal alliance communication, documentation, and any judicial matters within the alliance. The Ministry of Interior Affairs shall make sure members are informed by releasing information onto the alliance forums about game matters as a whole, update news reports, government reports, forum archives, answer member questions, and receive member complaints and comments. The Minister of Interior Affairs specifically is responsible for ensuring the foundation rules of the charter are not broken. *e. Ministry of Recruitment, headed by the Minister of Recruitment, is responsible for all recruiting matters in the alliance. The Ministry of Recruitment shall coordinate widespread recruiting programs, assign recruiting positions to members, answer the questions of potential recruits, as well as be responsible for applicant nation background checks. The Minister and selected department members are responsible for approving membership applications. Section 2. Executive powers of the Ministries The Ministers and Security General hold the authority to: *a. Draft and execute executive orders for their respective ministries. Article III. The High Council Section 1. The High Council The High Council shall be vested with all legislative powers given to this government. The High Council will hold a term of two months and be comprised of five members. High Councilors are elected delegates from the five major ministries outlined in II:1 and are to represent the General Assembly in all legislative affairs. High Councilors shall be the Global Moderators of the alliance forums and are charged with forum management and organization. Section 2. Legislative power of the High Council The High Council holds the authority to: *a. Draft and approve propositions with a 4/5-majority vote. *b. Create and appoint legislative committees with a 4/5-majority vote. *c. Transfer legislative powers to another branch or specified committee with a 4/5-majority vote. Section 3. Powers over the Executive The High Council holds the authority to: *a. Approve foreign legislation from the Alliance Council with a 4/5-majority vote. *b. Appoint temporary Administrative Councilors with a 4/5-majority vote if there are any vacancies. Section 4. Disentitlement of a High Councilor A High Councilor shall be dishonorably removed from office on impeachment, and by a vote of no confidence for treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors. Article IV. The General Assembly Section 1. The General Assembly The General Assembly is the collection of all member states of the United Sovereign Nations. All members are guaranteed freedom from penalty unless found guilty of high crimes or treason. Each Assembly member of the United Sovereign Nations is granted freedom of speech and expression on the alliance boards. All member states are given the right to vote and run for government office, as well as lobby comments to the government for further discussion unless otherwise affirmed because of a criminal punishment. Section 2. Membership Nations aspiring to gain membership in the United Sovereign Nations must file a Writ of Application that will be reviewed by the Ministry of Recruitment. Membership may not be removed from this alliance by the whim of the government, unless they have broken the rules of the charter, a contract or are found guilty of a high crime. Section 3. Offensive Action No member-state of the United Sovereign Nations may engage in offensive actions without the direct public consent of the Security General or the Administrative Council. Members engaging in offensive action without the direct consent of the aforementioned will have their membership nullified if they continue to engage in such offensive actions after they have been warned to cease. Section 4. Reparations Any member-state of the United Sovereign Nations has the right to receive reparations and assistance if attacked by an aggressor in an unsanctioned war. Section 5. Powers over the Government The General Assembly holds the authority to: *a. Call for the impeachment of a government official; create a vote for the removal of a government official or the repealment of an executive order. *b. Repeal a statute, or reverse a ruling with a petition signed by 70% of the General Assembly. *c. Repeal an executive order with a 70% majority vote in a 3 day poll. *d. Remove a government official with a petition signed by 70% of the General Assembly. Article V. Election and Removal Process Section 1. Administrative Council Election The Administrative Council holds a term of two months. Nominations for candidacy will begin ten days before the end of the term, and elections will begin seven days before the end of the term, polls will be open for three days. Section 2. High Council Election The High Council holds a term of two months. Nominations for candidacy for each specific ministry will begin seven days before the end of the term, and elections will begin four days before the end of the term, polls will be open for three days. Section 3. Sentio Effrego In the case of a tie vote, a special two day election runoff will be held between the candidates to break the tie. Section 4. Appointing Temporary Officials If an official of the government will be absent for an extended amount of time, they may appoint a member to temporarily replace them and serve in their place while they are absent, if they intend to be absent for the rest of their term or more than a month, a replacement will be appointed by the government to take their place. Section 5. Government Positions Conditions and Limits Thereof Officials elect and government officials may not accept office of multiple elected positions, but may run for multiple positions. In the case an official elect is elected to multiple positions, they must choose which position to accept, and shall then withdraw from the other elect positions or positions. However, any member of this alliance may hold multiple non-elect positions even if they are currently in an elected position, unless otherwise specified. Section 6. Vote of No Confidence All members of the United Sovereign Nations are granted the authority to motion for a vote of no confidence in any government official and remove them from government. Such persons may be removed from office using two of the following process: *a. 70% majority vote from the General Assembly in a 2 day poll. *b. 4/5-majority vote from the High Council. *c. Unanimous agreement of the Administrative Council. Article VI. Amendments Section 1. Formal Amendments If deemed necessary by any member of the United Sovereign Nations, an Amendment proposal may be made to the Alliance Government. An Amendment will be ratified if at least one of the following requirements is met: *a. Three day 70% majority vote from the General Assembly, 4/5-majority vote from the High Council, and a 2/3-majority from the Administrative Council. *b. Signed Petition from 70% of the General Assembly. Section 2. Informal Amendment Any proposition passed by the High Council, and Signed by the Administrative Council as a statute or treaty is an informal amendment. The informal amendment does not and cannot add or remove from the charter, but is treated as an amendment. Any informal amendments that break the principles of the charter will automatically become nullified. There shall be a topic in the archives for members to publicly view all informal amendments made by the elected government. Section 3. Inferior Statutes Any executive order established by the Administrative Council, Ministers or Security General is an inferior statute. These statutes shall be created for policy making or executive governing, and shall last the term of the official that instated the order. Inferior Statutes that break the principles of the charter or any informal amendments will automatically become nullified. By this charter any Administrative Council executive order shall be held above all other executive orders. Category:United Sovereign Nations Category:Alliance charters